


Everett Interpretation

by Burrahobbit



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, LITERALLY, Selectively Mute Link, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: "Many-worlds implies that all possible alternate histories and futures are real, each representing an actual world."





	Everett Interpretation

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of one-shots depicting three different Links in different scenarios. These Links are based off of two of my playthroughs and one of my brother's, which means they're probably not 'normal' Links.  
> Hope you all like this.

1.

Link, admittedly, was weak. It was only temporary - he was getting stronger every day - but for now, this was the truth.

He was weaker than he must have been when he was a knight for the Princess. The knowledge hit him hard, but he knew he'd just have to work to get back in shape.

There was also the Divine Beasts to take care of, and his memories to sort out, before he went after the Calamity.

Link was afraid he wouldn't have enough time. Zelda had been waiting for him for 100 years, and her power was growing weak. Still, that didn't mean he was going to run head-first into battle.

Training was key to success. He'd take the advice of others, and work hard every day.

But one day, he knew he'd have to face Ganon. When that time would come, he hoped he'd be ready.

No - he knew he would be.

 

2.

Link was a coward.

He probably wasn't always like that - he used to be a knight, the Chosen Hero.

Now, he was an amnesiac with a rusty blade that trembled in the face of danger. It was humiliating to know how far he'd fallen.

He couldn't even help travelers fight off bokoblins attacking them. Fear would always set in, making him freeze up before he could even take out his sword.

He tried to train, but the most he could fight were foxes and goats. Not really the most formidable of enemies, though their fast moves make for okay target practice.

Link had wanted to make everyone proud and defeat the Calamity, but that goal seemed farther away than ever.

He needed to do so much. The list of quests on his Shiekah slate kept growing as he traveled, as did his anxiety. It was a wonder he got anything done, really.

Maybe there was a reason he'd turned into a coward - some scientific explanation for why he'd become this way.

In any case, the only solution was to keep going and hope for the best. If his luck could hold out, he'd be on his way to defeating Ganon - hopefully sooner rather than later.

 

3.

Link was, at the core of his being, an explorer. He could never focus on the task at hand. There was too much to see and discover!

His quests took much longer than they should've, but his map grew and grew at an incredible rate. Towers became his goals, and he actively searched them out every time he reached a new area.

Sometimes they were too tough to climb up, but he always made a point of coming back when he'd become stronger.

Impa had told him of the Divine Beasts, and he'd quickly gone to the specified areas and talked with the leaders.

However, actually focusing on getting their quests done was another issue entirely.

There was just too much to see! He wanted to meet everyone and discover every location he could.

If that meant putting off important quests and training hard to defeat the Calamity, well-

The Princess had waited 100 years. She could wait a few more weeks no problem, right?


End file.
